Terry Perry
Theresa (Terry) Cherry Perry, formerly called Principal Perry 'before her retirement, was the principal of Mission Creek High School, but is now in the position of Head of Security at the Davenport Bionic Academy. She has been shown to treat her students very poorly, especially Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. She also blackmailed Donald after she found out about the Lab Rats bionic secret, though lost her leverage after their secret got out. It is unknown who became principal at Mission Creek High School after her retirement, since the school will not be shown in Season 4. She is portrayed by Maile Flanagan. Biography She grew up in a rivalry with her identical twin sister and got made fun of as a kid at school. Her fellow students made fun of her name; "Is Terry a boys' name? (Chip Switch)." Perry has had several side jobs, including the "Jammer" on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship Team, a prison guard (though she was also in prison once), and a "flag lady", seen in The Bionic 500. She lives with her eight cats and mother. She loves tormenting kids and is Irish. It is also mentioned that she was a street fighter in Bangkok (You Posted What?!?). Personality Initially, Principal Perry absolutely loved tormenting the overall student body, showing that she is quite sadistic. She particularly enjoys tormenting Leo, along with Adam, Bree and Chase. She also loves calling people nicknames. Despite her rather tough demeanor, Perry is shown to be rather childish as she quivered in fear when her mother came by and pouted when Adam, Bree and Chase told her to simply stand guard. She also thinks she's very appealing to people, such as when she described herself as "hot rod" calendar girl in (The Bionic 500), and in (Spy Fly), when she tried to apply in beauty pageant, however, when they didn't accept her, she said "but my bikini tells a different story." There are numerous layers to her overall personality as she can be human at times and then resuming her mild sadistic personality. She loves blackmailing "Daddy Big Bucks" by saying that she's going to "spill the beans" about the "3 Bionic Freaks" (But now it's the "4 Bionic Freaks" because Leo got bionics in "You Posted What?!"). But when their secret is exposed she can't blackmail them, so she joined their side. She is also very flirty towards her crushes and calls them nicknames (just like everyone) and follows them around. Besides her bad nature, she did good things to the Davenport family, such as in (Twas the Mission Before Christmas), when she cooked dinner for them since she knew that she ruined their holiday. Even so, she still made them pay for the dinner. In addition, she will help the Lab Rats to an extent, but only if the situation is dangerous enough for her. Later on, Perry developed a soft side for the Lab Rats, to the point where she felt tormenting them brought her closer to them. When they left Mission Creek, Perry admitted to missing them, because tormenting them was the one thing that meant so much in her life, which led her to completely lose interest in tormenting other students. Names of Cats: * Mr. Whiskers (formerly the "vice principal" of Mission Creek High) * Jingles * Scratch * Thumper * Boom-Boom * Dingle * Widget Appearances Season 1 * Crush, Chop and Burn (Voice Only) * Commando App * Smart and Smarter (Voice Only) * Death Spiral Smackdown * Chip Switch * Mission Invisible Season 2 * Spy Fly * Missin' the Mission * Bro Down * Parallel Universe (Dimensional Counterpart Only) * Spike's Got Talent * Hole in One * Trucked Out * Adam Up * Llama Drama * The Haunting of Mission Creek High * Perry 2.0 * Twas The Mission Before Christmas * Trent Gets Schooled * No Going Back Season 3 * Sink or Swim * The Jet-Wing * Mission: Mission Creek High * Not So Smart Phone * Principal From Another Planet * Cyborg Shark Attack * You Posted What?!? * Alien Gladiators * Brother Battle * Spike Fright * Face Off * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Under Siege * Space Elevator * Bob Zombie * Human Eddy * The Curse of the Screaming Skull Mentions Season 2 * Speed Trapped * Leo vs. Evil Season 4 * Left Behind * Lab Rats: On The Edge Abilities *'Skilled Wrestler: Principal Perry is a former Luchador (masked wrestler) and has shown to have retained some (or possibly all) of her skills. She easily proved to be more than a match for Spike, who is already skilled fighter (although more along the lines of a martial artist than a wrestler). She frequently keeps herself in shape, as shown in Space Elevator. *'Peak Human Durability:' She easily shrugged off all of Spike's hits, even when being slammed into a wall. She also shrugged off Krane's electric attack. This could be partly because she has metal parts in her left side and skull. Despite this, she can still suffer concussions. *'Tranquilizer Immunity: '''Perry is mostly immune to neuromuscular-blocking drugs, such that it takes three tranquilizer dart guns to take her down. * '''Tactical Thinking:' In the episode, Unauthorized Mission, she is shown to be a very wise thinker and very cunning. She's able to pass all of Donald Davenport's security without them noticing. She is able to outsmart Donald and became the Head of Security after convincing Donald that he needs a Head of Security and that she's qualified for it. As a former principal and prison guard, it is possible that she is very intelligent in many other ways. ** Detective Skills: In the episode, Bionic Rebellion, she is shown to be an expert at investigation as she was able to figure out the Sebastian stole explosives from the vault. Perry was also able to predict Sebastian's next move, due to being an ex-criminal herself. * Peak Human Strength: Perry has the strength of a Dutch Belted Ox, the grip of a Kodiak Bear, and the kick of a Kangaroo. With this, Perry is strong enough to pry open the hydro-loop door, which was made of Titanium. Apparently, when she dropped a dumbbell on her toe, she shook the entire academy. * Acute Scent: '''Perry has the nasal cavity of a bomb-sniffing dog, due to a nose job. Weaknesses *Douglas Davenport:' In You Posted What?!?, when she was around Douglas, she got red cheeks forsaking her abilities of being skilled wrestler and not being focused. * 'Her Mother: '''In My Little Brother, she fears her mother. This is proven when she said, "Sorry mother. I didn't mean to raise my voice." * '''Compulsive Lying: '''Perry is a compulsive liar, having a tendency to make up things whenever asked. * '''Anger: '''Her greatest weakness is her anger, which will cause her to lose sight of her defense. Trivia *She usually has abnormal jobs. *Depending on the plot, Perry can be an ally, antagonist, or neutral towards the Davenports. * In Commando App, she states that she has five cats, and in Twas the Mission Before Christmas, she brought six cats to the Davenport Household, but in Sink or Swim she said that she has eight cats. However, it is possible that she gotten more throughout the series. *She has retired as principal twice. *It takes three tranquilizer shots to take her down. * She is the first known antagonist. As of Season 3, she's on the side of the Lab Rats. *She has a crush on Joey Logano. (The Bionic 500) *Her cat, Mr. Whiskers, appeared at the end of Trucked Out. *She is a former prison guard. (Missin' the Mission, The Bionic 500) *As principal, she had a lucky pant suit. (Mission Invisible) *She has a niece Kerry Perry, who was chaperoned by Bree and Chase. (Adam Up) *In the 90's, she used to clean the chimneys, and "learned the hard way not to wear a skirt." (Adam Up) *She revealed that her full name was Terry Cherry Perry after being stuck in the elevator with Leo. (Chip Switch) *She said that she has been bullied before, which is why she is mean to others. (Chip Switch) ** Because of being bullied before, she wanted to become a principal in order to stop bullying, however, she is obviously doing the opposite thing, which she is aware of. (Chip Switch) However, she stopped bullying other students because things weren't the same without the Lab Rats. *She is shown to be cheap. (Perry 2.0) *It is revealed in many episodes that besides being a principal, she has a bunch of side jobs, such as Flag-lady and calendar girl. *In No Going Back, she finds out about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. * She is also the first non Dooley/Davenport to know about the sibling's bionic secret, besides Dr. Evans and possibly Dr. Ryan. * Perry threatened to tell the authorities about the Davenport kids' bionic secret. Ironically, she ends up protecting them from the Feds when their secret was revealed. *She sees Adam as smart and Chase as dumb. *She likes to run after rainbows. (Bro Down) *She has been to jail. *She obeys her mother, even though she doesn't like to obey others. *She collects bulldog calendars. * She has a crush on Douglas. (You Posted What?!?) *She admits she cares a bit about Leo. (You Posted What?!?) *She was electrocuted by Krane in You Posted What?!? along with Douglas. *She has an overgrown bunion that gives her the balance of a low-lying gorilla. (Bro Down) * She eats 3 whole chickens a day. (Sink or Swim) *She takes care of her mother and her cats. (Chip Switch) * She thinks if she dies, her mother will eat her cats, or her cats will eat her mother. (Chip Switch) *She didn't want the world knowing about the bionic siblings so she could still blackmail Donald Davenport. However, it became useless after their secret was revealed, which instead, led her to find ways to profit from their new fame. *She gets all her Christmas presents at the morgue. (Perry 2.0) *She always wanted a "super cute" twin sister. (Perry 2.0) * In Perry 2.0, Perry states that she has always wanted a "super cute" twin sister, however, in Face Off, her twin sister shows up after 11 years. *She has a trading card because she had played hockey in Croatia. (Face Off) * She appears in more episodes than any other recurring characters. * She owns a jackal, which is illegal. It lives in her office to protect her "stuffs". * She owns a bionic workshop. (You Posted What?!?, Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * She has anger management issues. **She is taking an anger management class for it. (Bro Down) *She doesn't like people who behave. (Bro Down) *She gets her pant suits from a hunting catalog. (Bro Down) * Perry used to hate the Lab Rats, but overtime, her relationship with them developed into a frenemy type. In fact, she loves having them around, because she feels the antagonism they share is what bonds them. * According to Leo, she thinks mold is a vegetable. (Parallel Universe) * She quit her job as the Principal of Mission Creek High so she could go to the Bionic Academy because she missed annoying the kids and she couldn't hate the new kids as much as she hate the Lab Rats. * According to her in Chip Switch, when she says her name, it looks like she is asking for ice cream. *She owns a Slaughterhouse. (Sink or Swim) *She brought Sebastian, Lexi, and Tank to be picked up by the government in Bionic Rebellion. *She calls her Grandmother 'Grandma Flatnose'. (Under Siege) *She convinced Kerry that Douglas is obsessed with her. *She hates the smell of burning cookies. *She used to work for N.A.S.A. (North American Sumo Association) *In Under Siege, she stated she once ran onto the football field during the Bears game. **Leo thought she was a mascot. *She thinks her niece Kerry Perry is innocent. *She has a good singing voice. (Bob Zombie) *She took over the island in the episode Bob Zombie. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Anti-Villains Category:Very Strong People Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Non-Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Former Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists